1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication scheme using a macro-cell system formed by a mobile communication network and macro-cell base stations connected to the mobile communication network and a micro-cell system formed by micro-cell base stations and a control device for controlling plural micro-cell base stations which are connected with the mobile communication network through a publictelecommunications network, and more particularly, to a mobile communication scheme for regulating the service through the micro-cell system efficiently in coordination with the regulation of the service through the macro-cell system, with respect to a mobile station which is no longer permitted to use the cellular system because of a contract cancellation or a service suspension due to arrears of service charges or some other cause.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the mobile communication system using the macro-cell system and the micro-cell system, when the use of the cellular system is no longer permitted to a certain mobile station because of a contract cancellation or a service suspension due to arrears of service charges, for example, there is a need to coordinate the prohibition of service through the micro-cell system with the prohibition of service through the macro-cell system, because the micro-cell system should be viewed as an extension of the macro-cell system.
In the micro-cell system, the micro-cell base stations and the control device for controlling plural micro-cell base stations are connected to a fixed telephone network, and this fixed telephone network is further connected to the mobile communication network of the macro-cell system, so that in order to notify the prohibition/permission of service with respect to a certain mobile station from the macro-cell system to the micro-cell system, it is necessary to carry out a communication using a public communication channel of the fixed telephone network.
However, in order to carry out communications by modems using public communication channels of the fixed telephone network, it is necessary for the mobile communication network to have new interface devices which are different from those used for communications with the macro-cell base stations within the mobile communication network, so that there is a problem that enormous cost and time will be required in order to provide such new interface devices in the mobile communication network. Moreover, there is a need to carry out communications with respect to different micro-cell systems separately, so that there is also a problem that enormous cost and time for communications will be required in addition.